


Late Night Cuddles

by LieutenantWubs



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just fluffy cuddles, thats really it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Joseph return home after a tough week of endless work and Joseph wants nothing more than to sleep, but Sebastian is still wide awake and wants to bother him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> My stories are so disgustingly fluffy like what the fuck, the game was like "MURDER EVERYTHING" and i'm in the corner like "Lol lets make everyone happy and have them do stupid domestic shit."

Work had been a nightmare the past week.

Paperwork had piled up and more cases popped up and both Joseph and Sebastian were thankful for the weekend.

“I feel like I’m going to drop dead any minute.” Joseph didn’t even stop to kick his shoes off when they entered their apartment, so Sebastian knew that his partner was extremely tired.

Hell, he probably would be too if he didn’t chug an entire cup of coffee about an hour earlier.

“We can’t have that, you might hurt yourself.” Sebastian scooped the smaller man into his arms and the fact that Joseph didn’t fight him was another sign to how tired his partner was. He carried Joseph into their bedroom and gently laid him out on his side of the bed. “Let’s get those annoying clothes off your body...”

Joseph made no effort in moving, so Sebastian quickly sent himself to working Jojo’s pants off. It was an extremely easy task, since the younger detective barely moved during the whole ordeal. Getting his shirts off was more of a struggle.

“Come on, you have to sit up a little.”

“Noo...” Joseph curled up on his side and Sebastian sighed in frustration.

“I’m not letting you sleep in a dress shirt and vest. Now I’m taking it off whether you help or not.” Sebastian grabbed Joseph and manhandled him until he was sitting up with one of Sebastian’s hands resting on his back to keep him up. It took some time and a lot of complaints from Joseph, but he managed to get his partner dressed down to his boxers. “Isn’t that better?”

“Mmm...”

“Right... I’ll take that as a yes.” Sebastian left Joseph alone and stripped out of his own clothes before slipping under the covers. He laid there for what felt like hours when he realized that he was still running on a caffeine high and wouldn’t fall asleep any time soon. “Joseph?”

“Jojo?”

“Hmm?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Don’t care....” Joseph curled up and put his back to Sebastian.

“Well I care.” Sebastian wrapped his arms around Joseph’s waist and pulled him closer to his own body. He pressed kisses to the back of his partner’s neck and Joseph squirmed in his arms

“Stop... mm trying to sleep...” Of course, Sebastian didn’t stop.

“Sorry. I just wanted to show you how much I loved you.”

“There are other ways to do that...”

“How?”

“Let me get some sleep.”

“But then I can’t cuddle and annoy you.” Joseph turned his head and shot a glare at Sebastian. He turned the rest of his body and curled up to the older detectives chest.

“Will you let me sleep now?” Sebastian ran a hand through Joseph’s hair and watched as his partner’s eyes slid close and his breathing evened out.

“I suppose I could... but only because I need you to have enough energy for tomorrow morning.”

Joseph was already passed out in his arms and he hugged the smaller man closer to him as he watched Joseph’s tired and stressed features thin out until he looked peaceful in his sleep. Sebastian gently placed a kiss to the top of Joseph’s hair.

“Goodnight, Jojo...”


End file.
